Official VOCALOID illustrators/VOCALOID3
VOCALOID3 Mew: Ryuji Otani Ryuji Otani was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Mew. Otani debuted in 2001 as an illustrator. His specialty is black-and-white artwork, and has various works produced in digital format. Many of his pieces are done in collaboration with products and apparel design, such as Adidas US. Sony, cards, SUZUKI of Resona Bank (France) Swift visual, and YAMAHA. His clients are wide-ranging, such as his collaboration with BAG BARCOS. External links * Official website SeeU: KKUEM KKUEM (꾸엠) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 SeeU. KKUEM is also a part time cosplayer and is married to one of the most famous game concept designers and illustrators in Korea, Kim Hyung-tae. She is well known in Korea for her design and illustrations, her recent illustrations of the card named ChunHyang (춘향) in mobile game called Kaku-San-Sei Million Arthur Korean version. Trivia *She has also contributed to the Toyota Corolla Campaign featuring Hatsune Miku on the Toyota Corolla AX11. External links * Official website * Official blog * Twitter (@kkuem) * Twitpic * Pixiv Tone Rion: Akio Watanabe Akio Watanabe ((渡辺明夫) aka. Poyoyon Rock) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Tone Rion. Watanabe is a popular animator, character designer and animation director. His designs are widely known for being 'moe'. Some of his best-known works are The SoulTaker and Popotan. External links * Wikipedia * Official website * Twitter (@punipoyo) * Pixiv (NSFW) OLIVER: Dappleback Dappleback was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 OLIVER, as well as a member of VocaTone. External links * deviantART * YouTube CUL: Hiroto Hiroto Izumi ((和泉ヒロト) aka. Hiroto-P, deecloud) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 CUL. Izumi is a producer and also the main member of VOCALO Revolution. He is a lyrical writer and worked on "CUL makes Revolution!" and "Kimi,Boku,Kyorikan". While Hitoro is stated to be the designer and creator of CUL, it is unknown if he illustrated her officially. External links *Official website *Twitter (@deecloud) *twicsy (take caution) *YVS DB information Yuzuki Yukari: Juu Ayakura Juu Ayakura (文倉十) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Yuzuki Yukari. Ayakura has done illustrated covers for popular series Spice and Wolf. Trivia *Also did a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. External links *Official website *Twitter (@haino) *Twitpic Bruno and Clara: Rumple Rumple was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Bruno and Clara. Rumple entered VoctroLabs art contest and won top place, due to this their entry was chosen as the official boxart for their product. Recently, Rumple achieved some recognition ending as a runner-up in ALYS' contest. External links *Tumblr *deviantART (current account) *deviantART (old account) *Pixiv IA: Aka Akasaka Aka Akasaka was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 IA. External links *Twitter (@akasaka) *Twitpic *Pixiv Aoki Lapis and Merli: CARNELIAN CARNELIAN was the illustrator for VOCALOID3s Aoki Lapis and Merli. CARNELIAN was born on September 21. She has established her own game company called 'Root', and is well-known for illustrating eroge and BL games. Trivia *And also did a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. External links *Official website *Twitter (@beni_carnelian) *Pixiv Luo Tianyi: ideolo ideolo was the finalizing illustrator for VOCALOID3 releases for Luo Tianyi and Yuezheng Ling. And also the Vsinger illustrator for Mo Qingxian, Yuezheng Longya, and Zhiyu Moke. ideolo is known for drawing mostly Touhou artwork. In May 2015, the artist announced that he would cease using the name "ideolo" and the art style he had after he completed his final job. Trivia *And also did a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. External links *Pixiv *Twitter galaco NEO: Tomioka Jiro Tomioka Jiro was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 galaco NEO. External links *Tumblr *Twitter (@tomioka2) *Pixiv *deviantArt AVANNA: AkiGlancy AkiGlancy (aka. EmpathP) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 AVANNA. AkiGlancy was commissioned by Zero-G and YAMAHA as the artist of AVANNA. The artist has stated that she had a difficult and frustrating experience. Her end result was to please her clients and not to please the fandom, but thanked other artists for their input and encouragement. The companies had the final say on the finished design. External links *deviantART *YouTube *VO comment AVANNA's design KAITO V3: iXima iXima was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 KAITO V3, MEIKO V3, Megurine Luka V4X, Kagamine Rin/Len V4X, and Hatsune Miku V3 and V4X. Fans consider her as the "next KEI." She drew her renditions of the other Crypton VOCALOIDs in an illustration book, as well as the cover art for Miku Flick/02. External links *Official website *Twitter (@iximaxima) *Pixiv Gallery meikoV31.png|MEIKO V3 MIKUV3 img1.png|Hatsune Miku V3 Luka v4x final.png|Megurine Luka V4X Rin len v4x design.png|Kagamine Rin/Len V4X ZOLA PROJECT: Yoshitaka Amano Yoshitaka Amano was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 ZOLA PROJECT's YUU, KYO, and WIL. Amano is a prestigious illustrator famously known for his Final Fantasy illustrations. External links *Official blog YANHE: mouseqi mouseqi (aka. MQ) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 YANHE. mouseqi entered the illustration contest by VOCALOID CHINA and won. External links *Pixiv * 官方画师特约访谈#1 YANHE Project's interview Hatsune Miku V3 English: Zain Zain was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Hatsune Miku V3 English. Zain's illustrations were used for the MikuMix.com website and by Toyota for the Corolla+Miku 2011 campaing( magazine illustrations). She was commissioned in 2011 to create an image of Hatsune Miku posing with a black Toyota Corolla for the month of June. External links *Official website *drawr *Pixiv *deviantART zain7 *MikuMix: flash-based website, see gallery for Zain's works (can't miss the style) YOHIOloid: Sartika3091 Sartika Nurhasanah (aka. Sartika3091) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 YOHIOloid. Sartika3091 entered the PowerFX design contest for their bilingual VOCALOID YOHIOloid. The design was chosen by the voice provider, YOHIO. External links *deviantART MAIKA: Noriko Hayashi Noriko Hayashi (aka. Noririn) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 MAIKA. Hayashi is an art student, and also previously achieved some recognition as a semifinalist in YOHIOloid's contest. External links *Tumblr *deviantART *Pixiv ONA: Inés Campos Inés Campos was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 ONA. External links *Twitter (@InesCamposArt) Macne Nana: Gomoku Akatsuki Gomoku Akatsuki was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Macne Nana, including the Macloid version as well as the whole Macne series. External links *Official website *Pixiv kokone: AkkeyJin AkkeyJin (あっきー人) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 kokone. AkkeyJin, being a well-known illustrator on Pixiv, has been one of the main artists behind the iOS/Android game Valkyrie Crusade. External links *Official blog *Twitter (@akkeyJin) *Pixiv anon & kanon: Hakuri Hakuri was the illustrator for VOCALOID3s anon & kanon. Hakuri is also known for creating fanart for the Kagerou Project series. External links *Official blog *Tumblr *Pixiv v flower: Yamako Yamako was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 v flower. Yamako is part of Honey Works, formed by the composer and Nico Singer Fernando-P (Gomu), and the guitarist Choris-P (Shito☆Raji). Among her notable works are the songs "Like, Dislike" and "Karakuri Pierrot". Despite been part of HoneyWorks, she also collaborated in PVs outside her group. External links *Official website *Twitter (@yamako2626) *Pixiv *Piapro Tohoku Zunko: Edomura Ninico Edomura Ninico was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Tohoku Zunko. External links *Official website *Twitter (@edomuraninico) *Pixiv Rana: Shindo Kamichi Shindo Kamichi was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Rana. Kamichi has also contributed to Medarot 8's (メダロット８) character designs. External links *Official blog *Twitter (@shindo_kmc) *Pixiv Xin Hua: VOFAN VOFAN (ヴォーハン) was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 Xin Hua and Sweet ANN, Sweet ANN being for E-Capsule Co. Ltd. VOFAN has done illustrations for the Bakemonogatari series and is known to use pastel colors and barely creates outlines. He only uses different shades of color to create depth and to differentiate objects. He speaks Mandarin and English fluently, and can read Japanese. External links *Wikipedia *Official blog *Pixiv *Flickr Other SeeU: Jisun So Jisun So was the 3D illustrator for VOCALOID3 SeeU. Jisun So SeeU model was featured in the I=Fantasy MV. External links * [] CUL: LAT LAT was the 3D illustrator for VOCALOID3 LAT. LAT has become a popular 3Dmodeler who created the popularized LAT Miku. He later did commissions for official company's such as VOCALO Revolution and and EXIT TUNES. He created the model of CUL using the designs of Hitoro. External links *Official website *Hiroyo MEMORY-164 from 203soundworks- Bruno and Clara: Raimon Benach Raimon Benach was the illustrator for the initial design of VOCALOID3s Bruno and Clara. Benach is an artists who specializing in collage compositions. External links *Official website *Tumblr ONA: David Inlines David Inlines was the 3D illustrator for VOCALOID3 ONA. Inlines is the 3Dmodeler of ONA featured in the concert during Mercè of Barcelona in 2013. External links *Official website *Twitter (@davidinlines) v flower: Rocoru Rocoru was the illustrator for VOCALOID3 v flower's box sleeve. Rocoru joined HoneyWorks in April 2013 and was the newest member in the group. External links *Twitter (@tuno901) *Pixiv